


抓紧时间

by Christywalks



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, M/M, can be TOS or AOS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>好吧，就算Jim动不动就在他累得回不去自己的房间时栽进Bones的房间那又怎样。还有没错，他俩有时候在餐厅里共用一个餐盘，不过一半的时候是因为那是他唯一能让Jim吃点东西的方法，而不是在跑回舰桥的时候随手抓起来一包零食。</p>
            </blockquote>





	抓紧时间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Waste No Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851202) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 这是一个Bones不知道自己和舰长是一对的故事。

他们不是一对，真的不是。绝对是最好的朋友，但是一对？不是。至少无论什么时候有人问Bones这件事他都这么回答，而且他被问过 _许多次_ 。  
  
真的这很烦人。当然Jim是在他离婚后最接近家人的存在，而且他也许比任何一个女人都了解Bones，但是他们不是一对。比如说他们在一起的时的行为举止并不像是一对……对吧？  
  
好吧，就算Jim动不动就在他累得回不去自己的房间时栽进Bones的房间那又怎样。还有没错，他俩有时候在餐厅里共用一个餐盘，不过一半的时候是因为那是他唯一能让Jim吃点东西的方法，而不是在跑回舰桥的时候随手抓起来一包零食。还有，好吧，也许Jim稍微喝多一点就有点毛手毛脚到处乱摸，但是那很正常。没错，圣诞节的时候也许和槲寄生发生了一个小小的事故，但是Jim酩酊大醉而且玩心大起，而且Bones _真的_ 想把那个假笑从Spock的脸上抹下来，因为那个愚蠢的哥布林知道Bones有多讨厌在大庭广众炫耀。（而且那完全奏效了——Spock的脸在他让自己沉静下来之前的那一纳秒简直无价）  
  
所以说，Leonard McCoy和James Kirk没在约会，好吧？  
  
“但是你们 _在约会_ 。”一天早上在喝咖啡的时候Carol告诉他。Bones只是嘟囔了两句然后摇了摇头。  
  
“我是他的朋友，天杀的，不是他的情人！”  
  
Carol眯起眼睛嘬了一口她的咖啡。“你只需要承认这个事实，你是Jim的男朋友，就这么简单。”  
  
在Bones甚至有机会分辩之前Carol站起身来。她在从他身边经过时揉了揉他的头发。Bones只是猛的甩开头，然后一边对着自己咕哝一边喝完了他早上的咖啡。  
  
  
  
“医生，有什么事情不对吗？”  
  
Bones从他手头正在解剖的Tribble身上抬起头来（这是这周的第三只了——因为某些奇怪的原因这能帮他放松）然后对着Spock扬起眉毛。  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
Spock皱起眉头，好像他正在思考如何将这个问题降低至人类大脑能处理的愚蠢程度。  
  
“你在解剖的过程中非常的安静。”  
  
Bones皱起眉头，眉心沟壑纵横，然后他直起身来，在这样做的时候听到自己脊柱的骨节咔嘣一声。  
  
这花了他几秒钟时间，不过最终他脱口而出。“你觉得我和Jim是情侣吗，中校？”  
  
Spock在他将头仰到一侧并回答的时候几乎连眼皮都没眨一下。“你们难道不是吗？”  
  
Bones先呻吟了一声然后恼羞成怒。“不，我们不是！”他摔回自己身后的转椅上然后扯下他的的乳胶手套，这样他就能猛烈地揉着自己的脸。“他是我最好的朋友。”  
  
Spock沉默了几秒种然后说：“这就是处于一段关系中的意思吗？”  
  
Bones抬起头看向他。  
  
“虽然我没有完全掌握爱情与人类关系的全部概念，我的确明白两种存在之间的纽带。你和舰长间的纽带是非常深厚的，甚至当你还未意识到。”  
  
Bones只能瞪着Spock，双目圆睁。他是真的在试图教育Bones关于感情的事情吗？他真的在从一个 _瓦肯人_ 那里得到建议吗？  
  
Spock露出一点得意洋洋的笑容，仿佛他知道Bones在想什么。“我对此并不是专家，但是我仍然是半个人类，医生。我可以选择压抑我大部分的人类情感，但我的确知道在意一个人是什么感觉。”  
  
“我们不是一对。”Bones嘟囔着这句话，把一根胳膊甩在自己的脸上然后轻轻转起他的椅子来。  
  
“如果你不介意我这样说的话，医生，你和舰长共享的这段关系更像是恋爱关系而不是柏拉图式的。”  
  
“为什么？”Bones问他，仍然把脸藏在手臂后面。  
  
“你们在大部分的夜晚都共享一张床。”Spock刚开口就被Bones用“ _柏拉图式的_ ”这个词打断了。  
  
“你们也在大部分的晚上共进晚餐——”  
  
“作为朋友！”  
  
“而且你们两个都拒绝来自女性的注意力。”  
  
这句话让Bones停了下来，放下胳膊好奇的对着Spock眨眼睛。“什么？”来自女性的注意力？他根本没得到任何注意力，他总是太忙了！  
  
Spock又一次洋洋得意地笑起来，这让Bones有点开始鲜血沸腾。自以为是的混蛋。  
  
“Marcus博士有好几次都展示出对你的兴趣，而你每次都回绝了她。”  
  
“什么？不，她不是——”  
  
“而且舰长很少回应任何一位船员试图吸引他的尝试，无论是女性还是男性。”  
  
Bones又皱起眉。什么？那根本不像是Jim。那家伙就是个男妓！他可以拥有这艘船上的任何一个人（事实上他说不定已经上过其中一半的人了）。如果他不每次和至少三个人一起约会的话那就不是他。但是，现在既然Spock提起来了，Bones真的想不起他上一次撞进让Jim名誉损毁的情景，或者看到Jim在走廊里对着擦身而过的漂亮脸蛋抛媚眼是什么时候了。  
  
不。不是这样的。不是。  
  
“见鬼。”Bones咒骂着，然后他发誓一声轻笑从Spock的嘴唇里溜了出来。  
  
  
  
Bones正坐在餐厅里，戳着一块他觉得是肉排的东西，这时Jim从天而降落到他的身边。  
  
“天啊我见到你真高兴。”Jim呻吟着把头降落在Bones的肩膀上。  
  
Bones什么都没说，只是扬起一根眉毛低头看着他。  
  
“我发誓那个瓦肯混蛋尽他所能的为难我。”  
  
Bones轻笑了一声然后继续戳着他的食物。  
  
“你怎么了？”Jim问道，然后他坐直身体看着医生。  
  
“没事。”Bones说道，但是他仍然看着他的“食物”。  
  
“说嘛。”Jim捏了捏Bones的膝盖。“出什么事了？”  
  
Bones皱起眉头，咬着自己嘴唇的内侧，最终问他“我们是一对吗？”然后抬起眼来。  
  
Jim似乎一开始没反应，只是面无表情的对着Bones眨眼睛。最终他开口问道：“再来一遍？”  
  
Bones叹了口气扔下他的叉子。“忘了它吧。”  
  
“不。”Jim说道，然后缓缓逼近Bones。“我们是一对吗？这句话从哪里来的？”  
  
Bones摇摇头。“忘了吧。我过了挺漫长的一天，只不过是——”  
  
“你和Spock谈过了？”Jim用狡猾的声调问他，于是Bones抬起头看向他。“你谈过了！我还在想该死的他究竟在说什么，天杀的纽带还有别的废话。我确信他给了我一次 **那种谈话** 。”Jim耸耸肩，但是Bones什么都没说。他正忙着考虑杀死一个瓦肯人最好的方法。  
  
“嘿。”Jim把一只手放在Bones的肩膀上。“怎么，这让你很烦？”  
  
“哈？”Bones现在真的很困惑。  
  
“这让你很烦吗？我们是一对这件事。”  
  
好吧，现在Bones真的不知道这他妈在发生什么事情了。“什么？”他问出口时声音带着紧张。他知道Jim是他的头痛，他也知道这个人每天都提升他的紧张等级，但是现在这真的开始逾越医生的能力范畴了。  
  
“好吧，我们是一对。”Jim耸耸肩，捡起被Bones遗弃的叉子咬了一口肉排。“也许不是通常意义上的那种，但是我们是一对，真的。”  
  
“哦是吗？”Bones扬起一根眉毛。  
  
“嗯。我的意思是，你喂我吃饭，你保证我的衣服是干净的，你试着让我身体健康——”  
  
“好吧，所以现在我是你妈了？”  
  
“不是。”Jim耸耸肩。“更像是伴侣，你明白吗？”  
  
Bones只是摇着他的头。这太像Jim了。在脑子里塞满杂七杂八的念头然后甚至不告诉Bones一声就全部搞定并心安理得。“所以说我是你的伴侣多长时间了？”  
  
Jim皱了皱他的脸。“一年左右？不，九个月吧，我觉得。”他停了一下然后接着说道，“没错，在我和Nina分手之后。有九个月了。”  
  
Bones甚至一句话都没说，只是把头埋进自己的手心里。当然他身处一段关系中九个月之久也没意识到。这完全符合Jim通常扔在他身上的乱摊子。当他想到这一点的时候他根本不惊讶。  
  
“顺便一说你是个超赞的男友。”Jim这样说道，然后他站起身来偷走了Bones最后满满一口的晚餐。  
  
“哦是吗？”Bones抬起眼来。他累得不想再争辩了。（并不是说争辩有什么意义——不管是不是在这个非常奇怪的微妙的情景下发现你正在和你最好的朋友约会，他都 _是_ 一个棒极了的男友/丈夫/伴侣，因为无论如何他都知道这一点。）  
  
Jim咧嘴笑了然后点点头。“你完全让我变成了那个被你抱在怀里的小家伙。”  
  
Bones眯起眼睛，但是他还没来得及说什么Jim就猛的俯下身来将一个温柔的吻印在他的额头上，然后他转身朝着高速电梯的方向跑去。  
  
Bones只是从他身后瞪着他，几乎没发现Mr. Scott在他对面坐了下来。  
  
“你还好吗，医生？”Scott问他，然后Bones摇了摇头，从他的思绪里走出来。  
  
“没事，我只是……你知道我之前在和Jim约会吗？”  
  
Scotty笑了起来。“我当然知道！你们难道没在吗？”  
  
  
-END-  
  



End file.
